Génesis y los infinitos: ¿Por qué?
by Dayan Walker
Summary: Génesis es un hombre sumamente inteligente, alguien cuyas habilidades destacan por sobre los demás a la hora de hacer frente a una batalla. Pero lo único que puede llegar a frustrar su inteligencia es no poder descubrir el enigma que envuelve a un SOLDADO llamado Zack.


**Título: **Génesis y los infinitos: ¿Por qué?

**Autor(a): **Yo

**Raiting: **K… digo yo.

**Palabras:** 6,158 (según esta cosa).

**Beta-Reader:** No tengo para mi desgracia. Pero me gusta la buena ortografía y escritura, sin embargo no somos perfectos y yo no estoy absuelta de ello, así que discúlpenme por los horrores ortográficos.

**Disclaimer:** Final Fantasy y sus sagas le pertenecen a la Square Enix. Yo sólo uso la historia de la FF VII Crisis Core para mis bazofias y emparejamientos homosexuales.

**NA**: Buenas, buenas, un placer. Según mi acta de nacimiento mi nombre es Dayan, así que pueden llamarme de esa manera.

Tengo años comiéndome la sección de FF, pero nunca me había dignado a escribir algo por pena y pues, porque soy mala escribiendo, pero al menos tengo la certeza de que no les haré llorar, creo. En fin. Hace días que estoy jugando nuevamente la FF CC, y he llegado al capítulo donde Génesis habla con Zack acerca de su sed de venganza y todo eso. El caso es que me llené de feelings, casi lloré y se me ocurrió escribir algo acerca de uno de mis OTPs de FF.

Acá esta el anticristo convertido en historia.

Espero que les agrade.

* * *

**Génesis y los infinitos: **_**¿Por qué?**_

**El preludio de la Bestia. Un **_**por qué **_**no es suficiente**

**~O~**

Zack Fair es de todo, menos un ente inútil. Desde su cabellera negra revoltosa, que esconde una mente brillante; desde sus grandes ojos índigos oscuros, embutidos en la sustancia mako, que brillan de felicidad y determinación cuando el director Lazard le encomienda alguna misión; hasta las extenuantes horas de entrenamiento donde Angeal se da cada golpe en la cabeza totalmente frustrado por el comportamiento infantil de su pupilo. ¡Pero!, que en las noches, cuando los tres amigos inseparables comentan los progresos de los aspirantes a la dependencia SOLDIER, se permiten ensalzar ciertas habilidades.

Por regla general, Angeal siempre fingía quejarse de lo mal que lo pasaba cuando le tocaba estar al pendiente de su alumno. Se sabe que no acata la debida atención cuando se le está adiestrando, no conoce el ochenta por ciento de la teoría que practica su día a día y casi siempre está pensando en atacar sin considerar las consecuencias. Eso se ya se conoce de antemano, y por supuesto, siempre alardea de sus grandes habilidades; pero Angeal todo el tiempo está ahí salvándole el cuello…, en fin. Angeal tiene una larga lista que casi siempre menciona reprochándoselo, y pocas veces agrega cosas nuevas.

Todo ello se lo reprochaba en la soledad de un bar especial que casi siempre frecuentan Génesis, Sephiroth y el aludido en cuestión. Eso sí, Génesis y Sephiroth escuchan con atención la cháchara, sin mencionar más que palabras de consuelo que en el fondo saben que servirá de poco. Porque ellos saben que, aunque Angeal diga todo eso, se siente orgulloso de su alumno y bien puede que no lo demuestre, pero el hecho de que éste se preocupe por Zack, da pie a imaginarse infinidades de cosas.

Angeal el correcto y Zack el pequeño cachorro del honorable guerrero.

_Qué curioso._

Sin embargo, era aún más curioso que, cuando Angeal terminaba toda su perorata de reproches, le continuara un general que enlistaba las virtudes y defectos de un pequeño soldado de infantería.

_Eso, era aún más curioso._

Génesis por norma habitual no opinaba mucho más que unos simples: _"todo guerrero merece una oportunidad de pertenecer a la élite. Si la desperdician, lástima"._ Pero aquella frase no parecía afectar el resultado. No importaba cuánto dijera, muy disimuladamente, que los soldados de infantería no tenían nada de especial tergiversándolo con palabras arregladas, Sephiroth siempre salía como defensor de los débiles y soltaba otra perorata igual o más larga que la de Angeal.

_Posee un gran potencial,_ decía. Y Génesis callaba porque sinceramente, las ganas de discutir con alguien tan testarudo como Sephiroth, es como querer tomar el agua de una cascada con las manos. Imposible de mantener.

Génesis sabe de caprichos, él tiene uno que no está dispuesto a admitir abiertamente. Y Sephiroth tiene otro: un gran, oscuro y hambriento capricho que disfraza de temible tranquilidad.

Angeal era otra cosa. Es un hombre que vive sermoneando a su alumno sobre el honor, los sueños y la fuerza al momento de desempeñar su papel como guerrero. Angeal sufría de constantes dolores de cabeza a causa de su pupilo. Pero, cuando creía que nadie le observaba se permitía esbozar una sutil sonrisa de autosuficiencia y orgullo.

No lo comprendía. Él no logra intuir cómo se siente Sephiroth, cómo se siente Angeal. Génesis siempre alardea de sus grandes dotes intelectuales y extensas lecturas que le adiestran en el amplio camino del conocimiento, sin embargo, ese discernimiento no le es útil cuando se trata de sentir jactancia de algo, alguien… Sí, él está orgulloso de ser compañero del general Sephiroth, ese al que desde su niñez siempre quiso conocer y no se le negó la amistad una vez su objetivo se vio realizado. Algo que no admitiría tan fácil considerando su nivel de reputación en Shin-Ra; pero, actualmente ese pensamiento supone para él poca cosa.

Da igual, porque está orgulloso, y jamás negaría el estarlo de Angeal: su más grande y mejor compañero. Amigo. Hermano. Angeal abarca gran parte de su corrompida alma; siente orgullo al pensar que ese simple pensamiento puede salvar aunque sea esa parte de su marchitado espíritu.

_No es suficiente…_

Caprichoso. Posesivo. Infantil. Llámenle como quieran, pero Génesis siente que no es suficiente. Él contempla con suficiencia a sus compañeros. Observa cómo se llevan con sus pupilos y ellos ven con admiración creciente lo que son sus maestros, lo que hacen. Cómo se sacrifican por un bien común.

Nadie le ha observado de esa manera.

Nadie le ha contemplado con sus orbes tan brillosos y expectantes, llenos de una determinación admirable a la hora de relatar una gran hazaña que sucedió en una de sus tantas misiones pasadas.

Nadie.

_¿Por qué?_

Ni siquiera Zack Fair, ese irritante SOLDADO de primera clase. Si le preguntan: ¿cómo llegó ese mequetrefe a la primera clase? No sabría responder. Ése, es uno de los tantos enigmas sobre ése ente que le frustra no saber. Se sabe que Zack Fair es inteligente, sí; cuando quiere sabe comportarse, ¡sí! Y lo peor, en las misiones las pasa con clasificación S, cuando Génesis años después de haber entrado a SOLDIER apenas y superaba la T.

Todo aquello es bueno, sí. Pero como todo, Zack Fair tiene un lado malo. Un lado que aún no comprende del todo, porque ese lado es al que más le gusta incentivar. El cachorro no es sólo sumamente irritante, sino que también es ruidoso, se emociona con cualquier nimiedad, hasta cuando encuentra una moneda en el suelo —pobre de su chequera.

Eso, y que es incapaz de observar a Génesis, su superior, con buenos ojos.

No es que quiera que le contemple con orgullo. Sinceramente, tener que observar como el cachorro de Angeal le ve como le vislumbran los demás crea un cuadro sumamente patético. El chico sabe comportarse, y Génesis se ve encaprichado con esa actitud.

Tiene serios problemas de contradicción, y se pregunta _por qué._

Ya sabe que no quiere que Zack le observe con esos ojos de borrego que sabe que está a nada de ir al matadero. Eso es un avance, pero al menos… al menos…

Al menos el pupilo de Sephiroth le ve con una insospechada curiosidad que se logra entrever en esos ojos índigos tan brillantes. Oh, sí, esos ojos embutidos en mako que refulgen aún más cuando pasa el general y le dedica una de esas sonrisitas que las fans del mismo matarían por inmortalizar en alguno de sus escritos.

Génesis conoce esa sonrisita. Aunque Sephiroth jamás en sus 28 años de existencia en SOLDIER ha dedicado muecas de esa índole, cuando las esboza, no augura nada bueno.

Mas sin embargo, aquello es irrelevante. Sephiroth y este tal Cloud Strife pueden hacer las cosas que suelen hacer los maestros con los alumnos: enseñar. Que Sephiroth sea un depravado disfrazado de cordero no tiene por qué importarle. Total, parece que hasta Cloud disfruta que le enseñen a fondo.

Como disfrutaría cualquier pupilo…

Que le enseñen…

A fondo…

¿Angeal le enseñará de esa manera a Zack? No, es imposible. Génesis se niega a aceptarlo porque su honorable amigo Angeal es eso… _muy honorable._

¿Y si ese es uno de los tantos por qué a los que no les encontraba respuesta? ¿Será que al cachorro le gusta que le enseñen de esa manera?

¡Claro! Ahora tiene sentido el por qué Zack observa con tanta devoción a Angeal. Con esos ojos de cachorro que está saciado…

Hasta el fondo…

Palideció.

Qué bajo.

Qué deshonra. Y no es que Génesis sea la persona más honorable, pero hasta él tienes sus límites –que muy pocas veces detiene-, pero son límites a la final.

Los límites no se cruzan. Existen reglas no avaladas por El Sindicato de los Depravados, ¡pero a la final son normas y deben respetarse!

_Qué ruin…_

— ¿Quién es ruin?

Oh…

Hizo pausa a su fila de perturbadas inquieres, y alzó la vista centrando su mirada llena de esa sustancia en aquél que ha interrumpido sus pensamientos. Estaba pensando en voz alta, y no se percató.

_Tenía que ser él._

El cosmos estaba conspirando en su contra.

—Nadie en particular —dijo, y desvió la conversación dándola por finalizada.

Con una solemne parsimonia se incorporó de los asientos que yacían contiguos a la ventana de la Dependencia SOLDADO, e hizo amago de retirarse con todo y sus pensamientos contrariados; sin embargo algo le detuvo. Un fulgor amarillento tan brillante como ninguno: la materia que cargaba el cachorro consigo.

Una fuerza extraña le detuvo a observar una simple materia. Una materia amarilla de un tipo extraño. Pero materia a la final y él podía verla en otro momento, muchas gracias.

Tenía que ser el cosmos conspirando… _de seguro. _

— ¿Cuál es? —preguntó, señalando la materia. Era del tipo especial, de eso no tenía duda.

El cosmos y todo su interés en una materia se centraron en ese momento.

Debe planear una estrategia fácil de elegante retirada.

—Ah… ¿esta?

—Si tienes otra…

Zack alzó su mano enguantada, observando a su vez con reproche a Génesis, quien sonreía con una ligera mueca burlona, teniendo en su cara escrito: "cuál más, pequeño cachorro", más una mirada intensa en sus orbes índigo que automáticamente esfumaron todo gesto de molestia en la tez de Zack, que rápidamente desvió su mirada hacia la materia que cargaba consigo.

_Huir…_

—Sí, ésta. Bueno, no lo sé, sólo sé que es especial-

_No quedarse a hablar sobre el clima…_

—Te aseguro que no me había dado cuenta…

_No debe, no debe, no debe-_

—Ya, ¿me quieres dejar continuar? —Ladró molesto ante el sarcasmo, pero se recompuso rápidamente para continuar su explicación—. Eh, bueno, ¿dónde iba? Ah, sí. No sé cuál es, o mejor dicho, cómo se llama. Estaba con Angeal en las grutas y él la encontró. Me la regaló, mandándome a la Sala de Materias para que me dieran las indicaciones, así que… aquí estoy.

_Irse. Eso, debe irse. ¡Debe irse!_

—Tengo varias cosas que comunicarte, y como deber del general es alumbrar el sendero de los perdidos, lo haré con toda la disposición del mundo —dijo, en un tono insultantemente serio que no pasó desapercibido para Zack. Génesis aguardó silencio, y cuando vio que le daba la atención necesaria, continuó—: En primer lugar, debo corregirte: en las grutas no sale este tipo de materia, la obtienes en campo silvestre; segundo, debes haber dejado pasar más de una semana desde que Angeal te ordenó que averiguaras de qué tipo es la materia amarilla como para que te olvidaras completamente de dónde la obtuviste, y tercero… —Génesis contempló la expresión de Zack, y acentuó una sonrisa burlona en sus facciones—, no estás en la Sala de Materias, estás en el pequeño salón de estar que queda contiguo a dicha sala, cachorro.

Misión fallida.

— ¡No me digas cachorro! —Gruñó, sintiéndose muy aludido, y olvidando por completo _tooodo_ lo que había canturreado Génesis, porque el hecho de pronunciara la palabra _cachorro _con tal burla_, _hacía que resaltara en toda la perorata del general.

Sonrió, y observó como Zack enrojecía de la más viva indignación. Nunca le había visto tan molesto. Ya hasta le resultaba extrañamente adorable ese gesto infantil: un ligero mohín en sus labios y sus brazos cruzados como niño que acaba de ser injustamente sermoneado.

—No importa, _ca-cho-rro _—musitó, haciendo especial énfasis en cada sílaba, sonriendo aún más—. ¿Acaso no deberías estar en la Sala de Ma-

—De nada sirvió que me preocupara como idiota —masculló de repente Zack. Cada frase dicha con el más puro reproche.

Génesis paró un instante su fila de inquieres, y le observó claramente confundido. No tuvo oportunidad de transformar su rostro que de seguro sería el poema de la incógnita en su máximo esplendor, porque la curiosidad melló en él, y quiso saber a qué se refería Zack, quien viéndole, pareció dispuesto a continuar.

—Estaba totalmente dispuesto a ir a la Sala de Materias a pesar de que te vi ahí, pero como te vi pálido como una hoja decidí acercarme para hacer mi buena acción del día y llevarte algún medicamento para el estreñimiento —ante lo último dicho, Génesis arrugó el entrecejo visiblemente, Zack sonrió victorioso—. Te iba a preguntar de que marca lo preferías, pero como dijiste muy molesto: "qué ruin", la curiosidad hizo acto de presencia y te pregunté —terminó, soltando un suspiro satisfactorio al ver la mueca indescifrable en el rostro de Génesis—. Por eso estoy aquí ahora, en vez de estar preguntando qué materia es la que tengo ahora en manos… No era estreñimiento por lo que estabas tan pálido… ¿verdad?

Lentamente observó como éste se acercó a su rostro, quedando a poco centímetros, aunque lo suficientemente lejos como para no obligarle a retroceder. Y, _oh Dios_, tiene esa ceja enarcada que pregunta con una burlona curiosidad si Génesis tiene o NO estreñimiento. Se obligó a sí mismo, hizo amago de todo su santo autocontrol para no acortar la distancia y cometer una imprudencia que le costaría caro.

Materia amarilla en mano, científicos correteando con papeles e informes en brazos, pasando a su lado. Zack no se ha despegado de su sitio. Está a escasos centímetros de su rostro, y está esperando una respuesta. Los SOLDADOS de diferentes clases y funciones cruzan, caminan y charlan entre ellos como si nada aconteciera. Como si Génesis y Zack no estuviesen tan juntos, rompiendo la barrera del espacio personal. Desafiantemente juntos; mas sin embargo, amargamente lejos.

Un sordo silencio se hizo presente. No escuchó nada más.

Imperceptible, fue esbozando una mueca en su tez. Una pequeña sonrisita que dejaba ver la oscuridad de sus intenciones. Orbes tan profundamente índigos debido a la sustancia integrada en su sistema que hacían a su vista honda, perspicaz, observaba con claridad a los ojos Zack, que eran igual de profundos y penetrantes como los suyos. La única diferencia eran las intenciones de cada uno. Por eso las de Génesis eran tan insondables, por que escondían fervientemente propósitos que le había costado admitir, y que lentamente iban desarmándole.

_Oh, mi diosa._

_No dejes que el enemigo consuma esa parte de mí y saque el monstruo interior._

—Para tu desgracia, la buena acción del día queda cancelada —susurró, a la misma distancia, apreciando a su vez los ojos de Zack, contemplando sus labios, evitando relamer los suyos propios.

Se alejó. El personal de Shin-Ra dejó de transitar los pasillos, y el cachorro se alejó también, visiblemente cohibido. De nada le sirvió intentar acercarse, porque Génesis inmediatamente se reprendió por permitir abrir una de las llaves que encadena a la bestia.

Zack no encontraba las palabras. Hubo algo que cambió en el ambiente, y Génesis lo notó, alarmado, aunque intentó no demostrarlo.

¿Había dejado que el cachorro viese sus oscuros pensamientos?

_¿Tan obvio fui?_

El cachorro bajó las orejas. No respondió al usual desafío que desencadenaba la típica discusión sin fin de ellos. No podían volver a la normalidad. Génesis se mordió la lengua.

El silencio reinó junto a la tensión. Génesis comenzaba a reprenderse de permitir que sus oscuros propósitos salieran a la luz.

Debía alejarse.

Debía irse.

_Debió haberse marchado en un principio._

_Debió-_

—Yo espero… Yo espero que sea mutis. La materia, digo, me gustaría que fuese mutis para equiparla. Los monstruos de las grutas a los que voy me debilitan en nada —dijo de repente Zack, sacándole de sus pensamientos, mientras sonreía tan tontamente. Tan… Zack.

Génesis agradeció interiormente el cambio abrupto de conversación.

—Si la materia no va equipada con algún anillo de silencio o aturdidor, dudo que sirva de mucho —explicó, sonando tan natural como la situación actual le permitía. La tensión aún se palpaba en el ambiente, y la intensa mirada del cachorro no le ayudaba en lo absoluto. Por puro y mero orgullo masculino no desvió la mirada. Demostró que indiferentemente de sus pensamientos y sentimientos absurdos encontrados, podía actuar tan normal como siempre.

Al menos lo intentaba.

Hacía tiempo que actuar normal delante del cachorro era una verdadera tortura.

Sólo la diosa sabía cómo aún logra pasar desapercibido de aquellos ojos que le descubren.

—Mhn, supongo que tienes razón —murmuró luego de unos segundos en silencio donde sólo se dedicó a contemplarle. Génesis enmudeció, sintiéndose desnudo de repente.

Se preguntaba _por qué_. Siempre se había preguntado infinidades de cosas sobre Zack Fair. Por qué era así, por qué se comportaba así, por qué pensaba así. Pero nunca se preguntó _por qué_ le mira _así_.

Nunca pidió que Zack le viese con la admiración que recibe Angeal o Sephiroth, quería que Zack le observase desde su posición y viera… Génesis ni siquiera le puede dar un nombre a esa sensación que le carcome las entrañas. Turba sus sentidos.

Sólo sabía que Zack no le observaba con admiración. Nunca lo hizo, y nunca lo hará. Por supuesto que no, desde luego que NO.

No desde que Génesis se percató de que la intensa mirada que Zack le otorga es de _esas _miradas que desnudan y tantean. Conoce ese tipo de miradas más que nadie en SOLDIER. Desde las tímidas de Cloud Strife, hasta las descaradas de cierto general; pero nunca había visto una con tal intensidad.

_Una que le dedicaran especialmente a él._

_¿Acaso debía caminar hacia el terreno peligroso? _Los ojos vendados, sin apoyo. Génesis se siente al borde de un abismo desesperadamente satisfactorio.

Apretó los labios. Apenas una mueca perceptible que demostró una lejana desazón de autocontrol que le corroe el alma. Había ciertos límites que él no podía cruzar. Caminar por el terreno prohibido del que aún no sabe qué tipo de peligros yacen en él es como suicidarse. No quiere eso, por muy cobarde que suene.

—Bien, ya que lo sabes… —murmuró, suspirando al paso, dando a entender el nuevo cambio de conversación—, creo que iré a con Lazard. Tal vez tenga algo para mí.

— ¿Eh? —parpadeó, saliendo de su ensoñación. Zack le observó con curiosidad, con aquel rostro que entendía de todo, menos de lo que hablaba, hasta que cayó en cuenta. Sonrió. Y Génesis se reprendió mentalmente una y otra vez el pensar de más—. Ah, sí claro… yo iré entonces al Departamento de Materia.

_Sí, genial Génesis. Huye como siempre lo has hecho. Tal vez así el cabeza hueca del cachorro no se dé cuenta de lo que pasa en estos instantes por tu cabeza._

—Sí —fue lo último que pronunció antes de correr como un roedor y huir del halcón.

Dio media vuelta sobre sus botas, apenas estas rechinando en el pulcro suelo de cerámica. El ondeo de su capa roja dio un giro elegante, y caminó dispuesto a ir al ascensor, aunque quisiera tener una reunión con el director Lazard, iría a su despacho. Tal vez mantenerse alejado del aura de Zack serviría para recapacitar.

Para poner en orden sus ideas, sus pensamientos confusos y los tantos _por qué_ que aún no tienen respuesta.

Su caminar era lento, solemne y extrañamente impreciso. Los SOLDADOS que estaban en el piso 49 le observaban inclinando la cabeza con respeto y muchos otros buscaban de entablar una conversación, pero él no puede darles la atención necesaria a sus admiradores. Génesis sólo quiere salir de la Dependencia Soldado e irse a quién sabe dónde. Sólo quiere estar lejos, porque sabe que caerá.

_Si tan sólo diera una señal… algo-_

—Génesis —susurró el cachorro, casi aulló. El antes mencionado se congeló en el sitio. No le observó.

_Sucumbiré_.

No debía voltear. Sólo debía esperar que le dijera lo que tenía que decirle y marcharse con todas las intenciones de dejarle y no cruzarse por su camino en unas cuantas semanas.

_Las cadenas de la bestia están aflojándose…_

A la final se giró. Le contempló. Su mirada enfática, impaciente, le instaba a continuar.

—Eh… nada.

Génesis sonrió, aceptándolo todo.

—Zack.

— ¿Dime?

—Nada —sonrió aún más cuando escuchó el refunfuño de indignación del cachorro. Pareció un ladrido.

—Zack —le volvió a llamar, pero el aludido sólo le observó, incitándole. Estuvo tentado a burlarse un poco de él, a continuar como si nada, pero no lo hizo—. ¿Angeal te enseña bien?

En cambio, soltó esa _pregunta. _Y por la cara del cachorro, no pareció buena idea.

_Pero qué demonios._

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! —Gruñó. A pasos agigantados se plantó frente a Génesis—. Angeal es un buen maestro, ¡es uno excelente! Que yo bueno… aunque no le haga mucho caso no tiene nada qué ver… —lentamente, fue bajando la voz. Se veía… ¡¿Apenado y sonrojado?!

Amarró su lengua y cruzó sus brazos. Se esforzó en no fruncir el ceño.

—Angeal te adiestra a fondo, me imagino —murmuró. Génesis no entendió como su voz pudo salir mortalmente seria, y llena de reproche.

Pero aquello lo dejó en el pasado, porque por la cara de Zack dedujo que no entendía ni jota de la conversación.

—Angeal me enseña muy bien, sí. ¿Por qué? —preguntó, ahora curioso. Génesis se mordió más la lengua.

_Tonto, tonto, tonto, tonto…_

— ¡Oh, ya lo entiendo! —exclamó repentinamente. Génesis dio un imperceptible respingo, y las palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta, suspirando de alivio.

— ¿Qué? —inquirió enarcando una ceja, receloso.

— ¡Tú me quieres enseñar!

Zack era un idiota de primera que no entendía las indirectas, o Génesis se confundió con respecto a Angeal. Puede que estuviese equivocado, y que en definitiva, Zack, era tan inocente que no captaba nada.

No sabía si reír o llorar. Optaría por la opción C: no hacer nada y llorar por dentro. Si pudiese palmearse la frente, sin desencajar su rostro en un grave suspiro, lo haría.

_¿Entonces que fue todo aquello?_

Tal vez imaginaciones suyas.

Sonrió hacia sus adentros, con la amargura creciendo en su interior.

En parte se sentía aliviado. Tormentosamente aliviado.

—Pequeño cachorrito —canturreó Génesis, sonriendo con burla. Fingiendo que no sabía nada, que no le importaba nada, que los _¿por qué?,_ con respecto a Zack, ya no valdrían de absolutamente _nada__—_, mi agenda no es tan amplia como la de Angeal. En definitiva, es imaginación tuya.

— ¿En serio? —Zack inquirió, enarcando una ceja. Génesis se obligó a no ampliar los ojos en obvia sorpresa ante el cambio de actitud por parte del cachorro.

Frustrado es una palabra que no conocía en su amplitud, hasta ahora que la siente a carne viva. Está muy frustrado porque no entiende a ese ente misterioso que está frente a sí. ¿Qué son esos cambios que le desarman? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a él?

Tal vez por eso le interesa tanto que duele admitirlo.

—En serio… —intentó con todas sus fuerzas sonar usualmente burlón. Sonrió prepotente—. Tal vez Sephiroth quiera, o algún otro. Ellos en definitiva no están tan ocupados como otros que sí tienen cosas qué hacer.

—Entonces, ¿por qué vas a ir a donde Lazard?

_Touché._

—Para algo que no le incumbe a un SOLDADO inferior.

—Supongo que no me incumbe —Zack frunció el ceño, Génesis mantuvo su sonrisa de superioridad—, pero eso me hace llegar a concluir que no estás tan ocupado como dices.

— ¡Una "A" en el expediente para el actual héroe de Shin-Ra! —exclamó con un agrio sarcasmo, palmeando lánguidamente sus manos en fingidos aplausos de felicitación.

Zack gruñó, en respuesta, enrojeciendo de cólera. Ya venía venir la discusión. Era mejor así. Discutir por sandeces que verse envuelto en una situación que en definitiva saldría perdiendo.

—No sé por qué sigo acá perdiendo mi tiempo contigo —el cachorro ladró. Estaba molesto. Génesis desdibujó su sonrisa, y preparó su retirada teatral.

—Yo también me lo pregunto. ¿No tienes que ir con los científicos?

—Sí.

Silencio. Tensión. El espeso mutismo se mantuvo en el aire como una neblina en una avenida solitaria. Las orbes índigos de ambos llenas de la sustancia mako jamás desviaron su objetivo. Se sostuvieron la mirada, y el tiempo dejó de correr.

Los SOLDADOS de diferentes clases iban y venían por el corredor 49. Hablaban y charlaban animadamente mientras pasaban por su lado. Seguro les sonreirían, le intentarían saludar, pero a Génesis no les interesa lo que hagan ellos para obtener su atención, porque su vista está centrada en las ónix del cachorro que también le observa con una intensidad abrumadora.

_Son sus ojos. Es la sustancia mako. Es-_

El ascensor sonó. Su pitido le avisó que estaba a pocos metros de distancia y es el momento perfecto para preparar su estrategia de retirada. Decirle algo. Cualquiera cosa. Total, a Zack no le interesa lo que haga o deje de hacer.

Génesis no posee un motivo para alejarse de esos ojos que le absorben.

—Podrías enseñarme —Zack rompió el silencio. Génesis parpadeó, curioso, a la vez preparado para soltarle una digna negativa, y así retirarse; más no pudo, esperó que terminara la oración—. Podrías enseñarme sobre las materias, ya que Angeal me ayuda con el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

—Ya te dije-

—Ya sé lo que me dijiste, Génesis —dijo serio. Génesis pensó que su nombre suena muy bien pronunciados en los labios del cachorro—, pero quiero que me enseñes-

¿Había escuchado bien? Zack quería que Génesis le adiestrara. Claro, era imposible que pudiese enseñarle de la manera que espera, pero si Zack le dijo eso, es un buen comienzo.

_Una buena tortura que tarde o temprano desencadenará a la bestia._

_¿Estaría preparado para dejarlo salir?_

Esbozó una sonrisa. El cachorro sonrió también. Génesis le vio y se dio cuenta de que Zack podría sacar la lengua y aullar como un perro. Esa imagen que se creó le pareció mortalmente adorable.

—Puede —dijo al fin. Ni sí, ni no. Zack amplió su sonrisa. Creyó que aquel gesto dibujado en esa tez morena no podría apreciarlo en otro lado. No con tal intensidad.

Los SOLDADOS seguían transitando el piso de Dependencia SOLDIER. Génesis ya no se sintió agobiado. Se permitió ampliar un poco más su mueca, y Zack le imitó.

Estaba preparado para aceptar su destino, esperaba que la diosa le acogiera en su seno una vez las consecuencias fuesen lo suficientemente desastrosas como para tener que matar a la bestia.

_Pero tanto la felicidad creciera, como la culpa surgiere.__  
__Pesada carga, el pesar de promesas incumplidas…_

* * *

Explosiones. Estallidos. Gritos ensordecedores. Suplicas de auxilio: era un total caos.

Shin-Ra está cruzando por un momento de crisis. Las bombas puestas en el edificio explotaban, las máquinas estaban fuera de control y atacaban a los humanos, asesinándoles.

Zack observaba todo con creciente desesperación y un agobio que le impedía procesar bien el porqué de todo esto.

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué me-_

Otra detonación. Más gritos desgarradores. Zack reprimió un sollozo amargo.

—Zack, debes ir con Hojo. Debes protegerle.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! Déjame buscarlo. Él de seguro me escuchará. ¡Déjame buscarlo!

— ¡No! —gritó Angeal. Zack se contuvo de discutir con él. No era un buen momento.

Shin-Ra estaba cayendo, y ellos como SOLDADOS debían velar por su seguridad y la de Midgar.

Su espada llena de sangre y esquirlas de las infinitas máquinas que destrozó y las distintas copias a la que se vio obligado a asesinar eran el peso que soportaba su alma actualmente. Angeal le observó con paulatina preocupación. Zack tenía la viva imagen del tormento dibujada en su rostro con pinceles de la desesperación.

—Zack… —le llamó. Alzó el rostro. Angeal le palmeó el hombro, sonriéndole—, ve. Yo buscaré a Hojo.

El rostro de Zack se iluminó, más sin embargo la tristeza aún recorría su atormentada tez. Pero eso no permitió que Zack no se marchara y dejara Angeal en la sala de los científicos.

Corrió tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron. Blandió su espada y la hoja de plata siseó, apartando los despojos que tenía incrustada. Se la colocó en la espalda, y apresuró el paso hacia el ascensor.

Tocó el botón con tal desesperación que temió romperle, pero el ascensor no hizo nada. Zack aulló molesto. Desesperado corrió hacia las escaleras que guían al final de Shin-Ra, a la plataforma.

Las subía de dos en dos, y de vez en cuando de tres, temiendo caerse, pero siempre mirando hacia arriba. Ya no faltaba mucho para llegar a donde él estaba.

_Seguro le escucharía. No le haría nada. No arremetería contra él, ¿verdad?_

_No._

_Por favor escúchame. Por favor no hagas nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte._

_Los monstruos todavía tienen salvación._

_Las bestias pueden volver a ser normales._

_Los ángeles que permitieron envolverse en la oscuridad todavía pueden volver a ser humanos._

* * *

El cántico de los desesperados entonaba una angustiosa melodía. Los sufridos se encogerían en su dolor, y los estallidos de una batalla inminente darían preludio a la guerra que traería consigo la destrucción al mundo.

Alzó ambos brazos. Su espada mortal llena del dolor de los caídos resonaba con el cantar del augurio espectral.

Shin-Ra, el principio de todo, su propia destrucción acaecería.

Desde lo alto podía contemplar Midgar, y una amarga sonrisa inundó su impasible rostro inmaculado.

—"_Cuando la guerra de las bestias provoque el fin del mundo, la diosa descenderá del cielo. Con sus alas de luz y oscuridad extendidas, nos guiará hacia la dicha y su don será eterno"._

Ningún alma podía negarle que pudiese estar equivocado. Lo que hace: sus intenciones son verdaderas. Los sueños que le persiguen constantemente le dictan que hace lo correcto, y él cree fervientemente que aquello es verdadero. Real.

Dolorosamente real.

El arpegio se alza imponente sobre el oscuro cielo de Midgar. Y él con su batuta guía la canción de los caídos, dándole un descanso eterno. Uno que guiará sus almas descarriadas a los senderos de la diosa. En ella encontrarán la dicha anhelada.

— ¡Génesis!

_Él… _

Génesis se pregunta una vez más: _¿por qué? ¿Por qué él?_

Como siempre, las inquieres se formulan cuando se trata de él. Nada nace, nada llega. Su alma llora, anhelando respuestas que no serán contestadas.

— ¡Génesis! —gritó. Su voz quebrada y llena de una afligida decepción.

Entrevió de soslayo, apenas viéndole con sus índigos ya sin brillo alguno. Había oscuridad en su interior. Una sed de venganza e insatisfacción que no le permitían ver la luz de la salvación que a él corría, viéndole desesperado, y esperanzado a la vez. Génesis sonrió.

—"_Sueños del mañana alberga la mancillada alma_ —dictó solemne. Una melodía silente y elegante llena de un mudo dolor permitían recitar el verdadero sentimiento de su agonía. Zack le contempló, y calló. Simplemente continuó—: _Perdido el orgullo, las alas quebrantadas..., próximo el fin"._

—Génesis…

—La bestia no puede volver ser encadenada.

— ¡La bestia puede ser normal! ¡Puede volver a la normalidad! Sólo… sólo-

Estallidos crecían dentro del edificio. Los gritos ensordecedores ya se escuchaban en la lejanía. Y la sonata espectral acompañaba a la figura que con su única ala, vuelvo alza sobre la desesperación de los impuros. De los condenados.

Aguardaron en silencio. La melodía de la destrucción era entonada a lo lejos. Ellos nunca dejaron de contemplarse con un taciturno sentimiento que no permitía ser expulsado.

No era justo. Zack creía en la justicia, Génesis cree que la justicia puede ser tomada por la propia mano del que la requiere.

Ellos saben que nada puede ser manifestado con vanas palabras. Sería insultante intentar darle un nombre al sentimiento que les acompañan. Que sienten y desean más que a nada.

Los SOLDADOS de infantería rompieron las filas de las máquinas descontroladas. Estaban preparados para penetrar las defensas y acabar con el mal. Erradicar el virus que supone Génesis Rhapsodos, el traidor.

El ángel caído le observa desde las alturas. Su ala azabache, sublimemente enturbiada, pero a la vez brillosa se agita con una elegancia fantasmal que deslumbra. Cree que debe salvarle, y el ángel piensa que nada puede salvar su alma corrompida.

Su cuerpo pútrido no es nada más que un ente vacío e infectado.

—Génesis, yo-

—"_Si has de confesar el peso de tus sentimientos, pido que reserves tus palabras._ _Pues en ellas esclavizarás a mi alma que ansía la libertad negada" _—susurró. La antífona de los inocentes perecidos; la justicia putrefacta derrotando al hostil ya no puede ser escuchada—. "_Nada puede impedir mi partida"._

La sonata infernal cesó sus sollozos de dolor. La justicia corrupta ha gobernado una vez más. El ángel debe partir en búsqueda de su hogar.

—Eso no está en Loveless.

Sonrió. ¿Cuánto sabría el cachorro sobre los cánticos?

— ¿Sabías que el último verso de Loveless aún no aparece?

—Lo sé.

Continuó contemplándole. El ángel sonrió.

—Existen varias teorías al respecto, pero yo sólo tengo el verdadero canto.

Zack no había empuñado su arma, tan sólo permaneció viéndole, ansiando esperar a que la bestia decidiese redimirse.

Eso no sucedió.

—Génesis…

— ¿Quieres saber cuál es el último canto? —preguntó con una peculiar curiosidad por la respuesta, Zack asintió vehemente. El ángel sonrió con sinceridad desde las alturas gobernadas por su ala negra—. Entonces, compañero mío, que el solemne juramento continúe, y las corruptas intenciones jamás separen el sendero que nos deparará el ansiado futuro.

Susurró el viento. La ala se agitó lánguidamente, desapareciendo.

_El cántico de los compañeros. Un juramento les unía._

* * *

Antes de que Zack pudiese refutar, una ventisca infernal, caliente, llena de esquirlas y olor a muerte inundaron sus sentidos, revolviéndole las entrañas. Cerró los ojos por inercia. Y cuando los abrió, el ángel de ala negra ya no se contemplaba en las inmensidades del tenebroso cielo.

Sus pensamientos, sus sentimientos. La desdicha que le carcome y la venganza que seca su sangre; todo ello fue plasmado en las frases antes de que el ulular de la brisa y las nubes se alzaran para dar fin al acto.

El ángel ya no estaba. El SOLDADO de primera clase, Zack Fair, había dejado que se marchara.

Esperaba sentir pena, vergüenza. Una inverosímil culpa llena de amargura y dolor; pero nada de aquello podía percibir.

Consciente estaba de las últimas frases de Génesis. El primer acto se trazaba con fuego en la oscuridad de su mente.

—"_Pero les unía un juramento: buscar la respuesta juntos, una vez más…" __—_murmuró, apenas sus labios moviéndose con tenuidad. La frase se la llevó el viento. Un murmullo cómplice que escondía sus verdaderas intenciones.

Mentiría si confesaba que se sabía Loveless de memoria. Era ese canto especialmente, que sus cavilaciones no dejaban de entonarlos.

Orbes índigos cristalizados se alzaron, observando el cielo oscuro que se cernía sobre Shin-Ra. Sobre la desdicha que arropa Midgar. Sobre los sentimientos que le absorben.

Debe confiar fervientemente en el juramento.

Buscar el porqué ante tantas inquieres, hallar las respuestas que aún no han sido contestadas.

Pero sobre todo.

Volver al ángel nuevamente humano.

El acto termina, el telón cae; mas no obstante, el juramento perdura junto al último cántico no recitado.

Es hora de buscar las respuestas.

* * *

Bueno, bueno, ¿qué tal? Críticas, opiniones constructivas, tomatazos, fulgores u octacorte podrían servir para hacerme enmendar lo que esté mal en la historia.

Si se preguntarán por qué primero puse que Génesis conocía a Zack cuando en realidad no es así, es porque pensé que tal vez la historia desde el punto de vista del nene podría tener más sentido. Cómo fue desarrollándose la relación y blah, blah, blah.

Loveless también está un poco alterado. Bueno. No. Simplemente me apoderé de algunos cánticos para hacer que la relación de Génesis y Zack cobrara un sentido trágico y diese respuestas a las preguntas que pudiesen estarse haciendo.

De todas maneras el último canto, al final de la CC, Génesis se lo dedica a Zack. Mejor dicho, a la situación en la que se envolvieron, y eso da pie a que ese amor que se tienen florezca aún más –ella cree fervientemente que es así.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado.

Nos veremos en otra historia.  
_  
_


End file.
